List of Games
So I'm never on the wiki but i decided that I would show you guys some games that i've found and really enioyed. Even though im pretty sure you all have already decided to move to Archeage/FeralHeart-esque games. TERA: Tera is really fun and immersive, You can choose from 9 different classes (one is race restricted) and 8 different races. Its probably not the best for warrior cat rp since there are no cat mounts besides orange and white tiger, but it has its own rp server so you could rp freely on it. I really like it because you have to physically aim every single one of your attacks. Archeage - Im not too sure about archeage, I downloaded it as soon as it came out, but around that time the servers were so full that it would take 5 hours just to get into one, and when i did get in i usually disconnected and lagged alot due to server overload. It seemed very fun and is a great free realms substitute, although im not sure if the server baggage has died down? If it has then its really perfect. Wizard101 Before FR ended everyone associated it with W101, however i have played both games quite a bit and they are very far apart. Wizard101 has turnbased combat and combat is also very important, meanwhile on FR you could lounge around at level 1 everything and no one would care. You also unlock certain worlds at different levels, so it would be hard to find a nice place to RP at. FeralHeart: FeralHeart is hands down best choice RP wise, cats and all, but i still feel like there are better options (this category includes last moon and otherferalheart esque games.) Onigiri Online - Onigiri is a game that i can see people rping in. The maps are really beautiful and large, however im not sure if there are any mounts, and if there are then I'm still not sure if there are cat mounts. It is definently a choice, though. Fiesta Online - Fiesta has a wide variety of mounts however it is very hard to level up past 20, and if you don't build your character right everything will kill you. Vindictus - Vindictus is really fun and all but it is not meant for cat rp in anyway. There is a lot of action combat and like tera you have to aim your attacks, however not quite as much. Elsword - Elsword is a 3D side scroller game with fun combat, but like vindictus it is not meant for rp. Final Fantasy XIV/14: This game could definently be used for cat rp, as there is an entire race of cat people and i bet there are a ton of mounts as well. The only problem is that you have to pay to play it. Eden Eternal - Game created by the same people who made Aura Kingdom. Its very fun, level cap is 75 (might have increased while i was gone) and there are a lot of different maps. You can fight against other players in PVP Arena, can switch your class at any time and much more. It gets repetitive after a while but over all really great game. More games may be added later, and feel free to add your own experience with games.